tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
What are Quests Quests are goals that you need to complete to earn , , , , , etc. Quests will usually require you breed a specific monster, clear certain obstacles, or buy something from the market. Unlike challenges, these usually only require 1 task to complete while challenges have more than 1 task. Breeding Quests Building Quests Clearing Quests Growing Food Quests Growing Monster Quests Decoration Quests Collecting Quests Special/Limited Quests Expansion Quests Screenshots Photo 1.PNG Photo 1 (1).PNG Photo 2.PNG Photo 4.PNG Photo 5.PNG Quest 10of23-Goal (Alternate).png Quest 18of23-Goal.PNG Quest sprial notebook icon@2x.png Screenshot 2013-08-23 0901.png Elder Stones Quest Becky and Phineas Quests aka Elder Story As we put together all the info for Becky's quests, please see this blog post to add missing info, screenshots, etc. or to see info on how to finish a quest. Once we have all the info it will be posted. Elemental Prophecies Quests Prophecies, Part 1 (Elder Earth) Prophecies, Part 2 (Elder Plant) Prophecies, Part 3 (Elder Fire) Prophecies, Part 4 (Elder Ice) Elder Trinity Frozenflame Monster Quests The Path to Frozenflame Quest Frozen Mystery Quest Legendary Monster Quests Legendary Quest Mystery Monster Quest Miscellaneous Quest(s) Monster Circus Quest The Aquarium Quest Air Trials Quest Scavenger Hunt Quest Social Quests Unity and Friendship Quests Other Social Quests Restore the Giving Tree Quest The Unity Monster Quest Valentine's Day Quests Love Charm Day of Love The Love Farm: Continue completing the Valentine's Day Quests to unlock the Love Farm! Reward: Love Farm unlocked. St. Patrick's Day Quest Spring/Easter Quests The Egg Hunt Quest The Egg Day Quest Spring Cleaning Quest Spring Blossom Flower Monsters! A Monster Bouquet Wonder Monster! Egg Hunt A Wonder Mystery Flowery Spring Mother Day Quest Mother's garden Mysterious Gift Mystery Gift Starfarm Burning a Starfire The Starfire Companion Cease or Desist A letter from Phineas The Starchat Habitat Memorial Quests Memorial Day Quest Building the Memorial The Valor Monster Sun Festival Quest Independence Day Quest Chart for Independence Day Quest, Part 4 Hatch 1 mythic monster that is red, 1 that is white and 1 that is blue. Firstly, it doesn't count a monster that you have already hatched, so you can't just bring a mythic out of the Hall of Champions and finish this. Secondly, after looking at the code there are some monsters whose mythic satisfies one or more of the requirements. Here is a table to help you out. Monster Cleanse Quest Labor Day Quest Special: Have a mythic adult Buzzy and Steadfast Monster! Reward: Fall Vase unlocked. The Eclipse! Quest Halloween Quests Spooky Prep Quest Haunted Monsters! Quest Trick or Treating Quest Daily Decoration Quest Thanksgiving Quests (NEW!) The Harvest Festival Quest (NEW!) Week of Gratitude Quest (NEW!) Thanksgiving Feast Quest (NEW!) Christmas Quests Winter Wonderland New Year Quests New Year Parade! Dust, Dusk and Dawn Quests The Dust Mystery! Controlling the Dusk Dusk and Dust Quest Determining the Dusk Elder Dusk Special Adults A New Monster ? A Dawn Frozenflame ? Breaking the Dawn Light of Dawn The Dawn Song Battle for the New Dawn ! Category:Browse Category:Needs Updating